Ohba Kaede
Ohba Kaede (凰羽かえで Ōba Kaede) is a fancharacter created by Cure Shabon for the canon season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is stubborn, reclusive, and short-tempered, but eventually learns to keep herself under control and becomes a more pleasant person. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Inferno (キュアインフェルノ Kyua Inferuno). History Childhood Becoming Cure Inferno Trial of the Super Silhouette Return of Dune The Final Battle Appearance Kaede has messy neck-length mahogany-colored hair, with two strands tied with salmon-colored hairties framing the sides of her face, and goldenrod eyes. Her casual wear consists of a hoodie worn over a sleeveless dress, with a double-layered skirt and frills around the collar, as well as white socks and dark red sneakers. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls, but with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the same socks and sneakers as her casual wear. Cure Inferno has shoulder-length orange peel-colored hair, with some of it tied into a side ponytail facing right and held up by a feathery black bow with a decorative red heart-shaped hair accessory in the middle, and the strands framing her face are still there, now tied with fluffy red hairties. Her eyes become a brighter shade of gold, close to amber. Her outfit is mainly red and white, with black and dark red highlights, and greatly resembles Sunshine's, with a few small differences. The bow on her chest extends into one large ribbon that seems to resemble a black flame; her top is off-the-shoulder, with black flame-like frills extending from the top; and while the dress itself is two-piece like Sunshine's, her midriff is covered with red fabric. Her arm protectors are double-layered, with the bottom layer red and flared, and the top layer extending into fingerless gloves. She also wears thigh-high white stockings with the top trimmed in red and resembling flames. Her boots are short and red, with black toetips and a literally flared black section at the top. As Super Cure Inferno, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of red. Her hair is visibly longer, and the accessory in her hair has changed to a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch emblem. The bow at her chest becomes larger, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with an extra layer of black petals at the bottom. Her arm protectors extend up past her elbow and become full-fingered gloves. Her design of her boots also changes slightly, with a second layer of flares. Personality Ever since the death of her father, Kaede was always prone to experience extremes of emotion, usually being sullen and aggressive towards strangers. This was most noticeable during her elementary school years, to the point that she became quite lonely, as her anger kept her classmates away from her. She is also impulsive, stubborn and unyielding, and won't take no for an answer unless forced to. Despite her hot-tempered personality, she is actually kind-hearted, loyal, and never hesitates to protect those in need. After getting to know Tsubomi and Erika better, meeting Patchouli and becoming Cure Inferno, Kaede slowly starts to showcase her more considerate side more often and learns to control her temper. Cure Inferno "One Flower Rising Through the Flames, Cure Inferno!" 炎の中で立上る一輪の花、キュアインフェルノ！ Honō no Naka de Tachiagaru Ichirin no Hana, Kyua Inferuno! Cure Inferno (キュアインフェルノ Kyua Inferuno) is Kaede's Pretty Cure alter ego. Like Cure Sunshine, she is very different from Cure Blossom and Cure Marine in the sense that her Heart Perfume is called the Burning Perfume (バーニングパフューム Bāningu Pafyūmu), her weapon is the Burning Torch rather than the Flower Tacts, and her primary finishing move is named Bronze Forte Firework. She is also able to perform Burning Fortissimo with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, Floral Flare Fortissimo with Cure Sunshine, and Forever Flower Festival with all three. Later on, she becomes Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette along with them and Cure Moonlight. Attacks Other then purification attacks, Cure Inferno can use some individual sub attacks on her own during battle. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cure Inferno Mirage ' Cure Inferno Mirage' (キュアインフェルノミラージュ Kyua Inferno Mirāju) is a shadow clone of Cure Inferno created by the Heartcatch Mirage alongside the other Mirage Cures. She is a reflection of Kaede's past self, who was unable to control her temper and therefore didn't have many friends; because of this, she is the only Mirage Cure who doesn't speak proper sentences, instead communicating through savage grunts and growls. Her dimension is a red area surrounded by flames, representing Cure Inferno's explosive temper. Like Cure Blossom, Cure Inferno struggled to find her definite resolution. Super Cure Inferno "A Flowerbed Shining All Over the World, Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ Sekai ni Kagayaku Ichimen no Hana! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sūpā Shiruetto! Super Cure Inferno (スーパーキュアインフェルノ Sūpā Kyua Inferuno) is the Super Silhouette upgrade Inferno receives after defeating Cure Inferno Mirage and passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed are used. In this form, she can use a powered-up version of Bronze Forte Firework, and along with the other Cures, can use the group finisher Heartcatch Orchestra. Relationships Ohba Mamoru - Mamoru is Kaede's beloved father. Patchouli - Patchouli is Kaede's mascot partner. Kaede has a particularly soft spot for her, and often shares her thoughts with her in private. She considers Patchouli an excellent listener as well as somewhat of a little sister figure. Hanasaki Tsubomi -''' 'Kurumi Erika -' '''Myoudouin Itsuki - Etymology Ohba (凰羽): Oh (凰) translates to phoenix, in reference to Kaede's fire-based power as Cure Inferno, while Ba (羽) means feather. Together, its meaning is roughly feather of the phoenix. Kaede (かえで): Usually written with the kanji 楓, it translates to maple leaf, which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Cure Inferno (キュアインフェルノ): Inferno is the Italian and Portuguese word for hell, which is commonly associated with fire -- again, tying in with her fire-based powers. Trivia *As Cure Inferno, she is represented by the dandelion, which symbolizes faithfulness and happiness in the Language of Flowers. On the other hand, her Heart Flower is an Alstroemeria, which symbolizes loyalty. Gallery KaedeOhbaUniform.png|Kaede in her school uniform. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure Original Characters Category:Retellings Category:Retelling Characters Category:Cure Shabon's Retellings Category:Pop! Goes My Heart